Slayer reward point
Slayer reward points are awarded when a player finishes an assignment or challenge assigned by any Slayer Master (except Turael/Spria). The higher level the Slayer Master, the more points are received. Players who have done the Smoking Kills quest will receive double the points than players who have not. Slayer reward points can be traded in to any slayer master for various rewards. The approximate value is *250)+( *750))/35) round 0}} coins per point (based on 35 points per batch of Slayer Dart runes). Since the Social Slayer was introduced on 11 July 2012, players can now invite each other to simply speed up the slayer assignment (experience and drops aren't shared, unless using the LootShare or CoinShare systems to share the drops) by using the ring of slaying, a full slayer helmet with rings of slaying fused to it, or an enchanted gem targeting on the partner. Note that both must be on the same assignment or one of both must have no assignment at all. The points are obtained the same way for both players when the assignment is complete, however they are Co-op points, which can be used to obtain rewards from a Slayer Master the same way as the normal reward points, there are different rewards, however. Points are awarded for every task the player completes after their fourth consecutive task, unless they have a task changed by Turael (the first four tasks will earn no points, but from the fifth task onward, points will be received). Every 10 and 50 tasks completed will give bonus points - every 10th task gives five times the Slayer Master's normal point amount, and every 50th task gives fifteen times the normal amount. If a player changes their task with Turael (or Spria), their task count will be reset back to zero. As such, they will have to complete another four tasks before they can earn points again. Tasks set by Turael/Spria do not count towards the four needed before points are earned, nor do they count toward the total number of tasks completed in determining which one will be the bonus task (i.e. multiple of ten or fifty). Players who just wish to accumulate points in a short time may choose to get tasks assigned by Mazchna (or Achtryn) for the first nine tasks and then the highest Slayer Master possible for the tenth task. This is commonly done by players seeking faster slayer points, as higher levelled Slayer Masters usually give longer, harder tasks. The maximum amount of slayer points a player can have at once is 64,000, however it is not a hard cap. If a player completes a task with 63,999 points they will receive the entirety of the points from that task and tuska masks can still be traded in for 20 points each after the 64,000 points have been obtained. In the January 2014 Behind the Scenes it was announced that among the changes to the Slayer skill would be the removal of Smoking Kills as a requirement for collecting slayer reward points. In a later forum thread, Mod Ryan explained that players who haven't done the quest will only receive half the amount of points . Obtaining points There are two ways of obtaining Slayer points: completing Slayer assignments or Slayer challenges. Assignments Players are advised to use Mazchna (or Achtryn) for the first four Slayer tasks and then any Slayer Master that gives decent tasks for the player's combat level. Every 10th and 50th task, players should use the Slayer Master having the highest requirements they meet, due to the large increase in Slayer points given. The points gained every 10th and 50th task are 5 and 15 times the Slayer Master's regular points, respectively. The points listed below are the full points per task, for which completion of the Smoking Kills quest is required. Before then, players will only receive half the listed points. Challenges Slayer challenges are sometimes given to players by Slayer Masters. They award the normal amount of Slayer points (the amount that would have been given if it was a task) plus bonus Slayer points and Slayer experience. Rewards Many players save their points to learn how to craft Slayer helmets. It is advised to spend the next points on upgrading the helmet, buying the faster kills ability, preferring good tasks, and putting useful items on the slayer tool belt like the bonecrusher. The rest of the points can then be spent on whatever the player likes. Having unlocked all abilities to craft Slayer items and the ability to deliver killing blows quicker is a requirement needed to get a trimmed Completionist cape. Once the helm upgrades have been purchased, any subsequent purchases of the upgrades are substantially cheaper, at 10% of the original cost, as indicated under the original price. Gallery Slayer reward points (Buy) interface.png Slayer reward points (Learn) interface.png Slayer reward points (Assignment) interface.png References nl:Slayer reward point pt:Pontos de Extermínio Category:Currency Category:Slayer